Squee's new sound
by Brimma
Summary: We all know that Squee says his trademark sound 'squee' when scared, so when aroused what dose he say than? This will be rated T for now but that might change. JohnnyXSquee pairing


JTHM Fanfiction

Johnny and Squee

So we all know Todd A.k.A Squee makes his trademark 'squee' noise when he is scared so what dose the Squee say when aroused?

* * *

It was ten years ago that Johnny had killed Todd's parents and since Todd has lived with Johnny at 777 'Heaven's House'. For Todd it had been nine good years but for Johnny it was a great ten out of ten. Johnny had no remorse that he killed Squee's parents and Todd adjusted much quicker than ever imagined. Todd was in a really good mood today, it actually felt like nothing could ruin his good mood. As he did the dishes he hummed to himself, Todd could remember when he first moved in with Johnny. It would be a month after Johnny 'adopted' him, before they would 'acquire' dishes and another week before they would 'obtain' cups and silverware. Johnny never explained but Todd was sure that Johnny killed people in their homes and took what he wanted. Todd was sure that was Johnny's only source of income. Todd did not like steeling but if they were already dead and did not need their old things he saw nothing wrong with taking what other did d not need. and Johnny did not kill to get things he just took them with him when he was done. Now they have enough kitchenette things, cutlery, and other things to eat real meals everyday, well most days sometimes Johnny will insist nothing be cooked by them, though are the days they get tacos, pizza or whatever take out suite them.

Todd has of last week started devolving romantic feelings for his guardian. Part of him objected to these feelings, for good reason Johnny after all was like father to him, an odd father who lets him do what ever he likes, Johnny was not very likely to share his feelings , after all Johnny once had a girlfriend. Johnny did not say much about her, even her name, just that he had a girlfriend and their relationship did not work out; Johnny also wanted Todd to know that he did not kill her. Todd had trouble believing that if a relationship with Johnny ended it would not end in murder. But lets not forget that Johnny is a homicidal maniac. So there were some good reasons not to get involved but...Johnny had tried too assured him time and again that he would never kill him, or as Johnny himself said "You won't do anything that would make me kill you Squeegee!" That was not as comforting or as reassuring as he seem to think.

Squee smirked to himself as he dried and put the dishes away. Things had changed a lot between the two of them Todd had known for a while that he had some sway and influence over Johnny.

_Last night Todd and Johnny were watching T.V. or more accurately Todd watched as Johnny flipped through the channels angrily ._

_"Stupid fuck'en T.V.!" Johnny grabbed the remote controller and was prepared to through it at the television that failed to entertainment him. _

_"Nny, no or we won't have a T.V.!" He said._

_Johnny had his arm raised and was paired to assault the T.V., he turned to look at Todd and blinked. He lowers the remote and smiled at Todd. It was a nice smile, it did not have any malice in it._

_"Your right Squee that would be a stupid thing to do,; you know you ..." Johnny did not finish that sentence in words but with an action. Johnny snaked one of his arms around Todd and pulled the young man on his lap, gently cupped Todd's face and put a chase kiss on his lips. _

_The kiss was just a second long but it had a powerful effect on both men, both red in the face and not looking at each other. Johnny was very surprised by his own actions and Squee's lack of action. So feeling brave he did it again this time the kiss last a whole three seconds. _

_"Bree." Todd said in a breathless whisper. He had never been kissed before and Johnny had kissed him twice and both times made his skin feel like it was on fire and like he was electrocuted. But it felt so good, like he never felt before. _

_Johnny smiled again this smile had something to it but not something Todd could put words too. Johnny through his head back and laughed, it was not the laugh Todd had heard on occasion when Johnny was in the basement torturing people. But he was still nervous "Squee" he said quietly._

_Johnny got his laughter under control "What was that noise Squee?" _

_"You know I Squ.."_

_"No, no, that other sound Squeegee, I know how to get you to make that..." Johnny pressed his lips to Todd's but this time he licked the lips under his own. Todd's gasp was stiffed by a tongue, Johnny's tongue that was exploring his mouth. Todd felt like he was going to be overwhelmed by pleasure till he died, which is surly the best way to go. Todd, who was still on Johnny's lap, squirmed from the pleasure. This in turn caused Johnny to through his head back and moaned._

_"Bree, bree, bree." Todd said in between panting; He was smiling at Johnny with lust in his eyes._

_ Johnny looked like reality slapped him, hard, he pushed Todd off him, shoot up on his feet and back away like Todd was the dangerous one. "I ah, I got go I'm getting a brainy freezey I'll get you one too." Johnny said and ran out of the house, slamming the door._

_Todd could not think very clearly but he wished that Johnny didn't leave, he was then aware of the hard-on Johnny had left in his wake. But he smirked knowing that Johnny must have his own, as he gets their slushies. _

Johnny came back in the early hours and gave the promised brainy freeze and ran away again, to where Todd knows not, but he is confident he will return. Just thinking about it was making Todd a little hot and he was looking forward to seeing Johnny again. "Bree." He said and allowed his mind to wonder once more.  
As Todd was drying a cup Johnny was stalking him, when the cup was away Johnny pounced. He spun Todd around to face him and gave him a very ferocious kiss, he licked Todd's lips and quickly exspored Todd's mouth. Todd moaned into the kiss and pressed his body to Johnny's who moaned himself and ended the kiss.

"I heard toughs cute sounds you were making _Squee, _the new sound you make when I do things like this: " He kissed Todd again lightly "Why were you saying 'Bree' without me? "

Todd smiled at Johnny "I was just think about you Nny and how you make me feel. I'm glad your back, I missed you." Todd said and pulled Johnny in for a kiss. Now it was he who licked lips and navigated with his tounge.

Johnny growled/moaned into the kiss and fought Todd's tongue for dominance he was winning when Todd grabbed his crouch. It was very unexpected and it felt so good, it over whelmed Johnny who broke the kiss when he could think again.

"You cheated Squee, I don't like cheaters, Squeegee." Johnny growled but he was smiling.

Todd was suspicious of the smile but gave Nny a smile of his own. "What are you going to do to me?" Todd was hoping it won't hurt to bad.

Johnny grabbed Todd's wrists and and used his body to pin Todd's body to the counter. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable, Todd knew it could be worse for him. Johnny was kissing his neck and thorough viciously and licking with a lot of perasure. It hurt a little but it felt so good all Todd could do was moan, pant and say 'bree'. Johnny loved all the noises he was getting from his Squee and he loved how their bodies felt pressed together. Johnny walked backward and pulled Todd with him, so he didn't have to be forced into the counter any more. Johnny grabbed Todd's crouch and rubbed and got a response, something he did not expect.

"Oh John-nny, Nny please love me, Nny please I need you!" Todd cried out.

Johnny was socked for a second, his eyes looked into Todd's "Are you sure Squee?"

Todd was sure, he was never so sure about anything in his life. "Yes, Nny please take me to bed and make love to me."

Johnny did not need to be told a third time, he hosted Todd off his feet and ran him to his own bedroom. Johnny is pretty sure his own bed still has bloody bedsheets, which even he knows blood soaked sheets are not conducive to romantic lovemaking.


End file.
